Memento Mori
by lala.arietta
Summary: Remember you're only human. Sync and Arietta's no exception. R&R please.


**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Tales of the Abyss. It belongs to Namco Bandai and their respective owners. (And if I DID own it... –smirk– I would have made them making out all over the place. LOL. Imagination!) Inspiration came from reading different fics.**

It was a busy day in the Oracle Knights' HQ; the soldiers were having overtime; the God-Generals were having a meeting, too.

"There seems to be someone missing." Van informed, he was sitting on a chair, crossing his arms with a cocked brow.

The other God Generals were sitting as well, Legretta sighed heavily. "Arietta…" she mumbled. Asch was resting his back with closed eyes and crossed arms.

"Sync, could you go get Arietta?" Legretta asked. Sync made a face, "Why should I? I'm not a babysitter."

"Just do it." Legretta sighed. "Asch! You do it." Sync passed. "…You were the one asked to." Asch replied, still in the same position. Sync growled. "Sync." Van called, he COULDN'T defy Van—ever. "…FINE." He growled, he gritted his teeth and walked to the door with a really pissed face. "Aww, it's so nice Arietta's Ion would do that for her." Asch teased.

Sync shot a death glare at Asch and banged the door. By the time Sync was on his way…

'_Damn Legretta… Damn Asch…Damn Van…'_ he cursed in his thoughts.

He snapped out of it when he heard someone running. His eye twitched and he gritted his teeth, "Arietta, mind explaining why you're late again?" he growled, the pink haired girl stopped in front of him and hid half her face with her doll.

"I.. uh..." she couldn't speak properly because of the air Sync was giving off. "Well?" Sync raised a brow and crossed his arms. Arietta looked away from his gaze and managed to answer.. "I… slept late… So…"

"We all DID." Sync glared at her, Arietta flinched and took a step back. "I-I'm sorry…" she said clutching her doll. Sync sighed heavily, _'Damn, I just can't take her seriously. Not after what happened THAT night.' _He raised a finger and flicked Arietta's forehead. "..Don't do it again." he said softly, but not exactly like Ion's "soft". "Ow…" she whined. She looked at Sync; they were eye to eye now. Arietta immediately looked away with a slight blush on her face.

This made Sync chuckle. "Come on already." He called then walked ahead. "Okay…" she replied shyly with that Sugar-sweet voice.

They arrived outside of the meeting room; Arietta was holding her doll and Sync stopped to open the door. Arietta didn't stop walking and since she was preoccupied thinking she bumped Sync. "S-sorry!" she took a step back. Sync raised a brow and tilted his head slightly, "You're kind of a klutz sometimes, you know?"

'_Why did I just think that was sort of cute?_' Arietta thought to herself while hiding the blush coming. Sync opened the door and came in, Arietta followed.

"I... um... apologize for being late." Arietta looked on her feet. "It's all right. Take a seat now, if you would." Van called. "Mm…" Arietta replied. She took a seat and sighed.

__**After the Long and Tiring Meeting**__

Arietta's POV.

"_You're kind of a klutz sometimes, you know?"_

It suddenly popped in my head. Well, it IS true. I am a klutz. Haha. That's right… We have a mission in Mt. Zaleho or something… I hate it there. The last time we got there, we were injured badly. Not to mention it's really hot in there.

Suddenly an image of Sync appeared in my head. Earlier when he looked like that, it was cute. Gah! Why am I EVEN thinking of him?!

Ever since he took his mask off, I've been having these weird feelings lately, like what does he think about me? And what's weird is... it doesn't really involve Ion that those weird feelings come out. It just did.

"Arietta."

"Ah!" I unconsciously threw my doll in the air. But then the person behind me seemed to have caught it. I heard a chuckle from behind, I turned around.

"S-sync?" My face pink from embarrassment.

"Legretta asked me to get you. They said we have to go now." He played with my doll with one hand, spinning it.

"O-oh.." I said shyly. He chuckled. "W-what?" I asked. "Nothing." He gave me back my doll and walked ahead. I followed him; I really couldn't help but smile. I hid my face with my doll; only my eyes visible.

"Are you guys ready?" Van asked with a serious tone. All of us nodded. We were going to get something beneath Mt. Zaleho. Even if I don't like it there, I don't have a choice but to go.

**__Mt. Zaleho__**

Sync's POV.

I hate it here. My memories here… I hate it.

When finally, Ion chose a replica to be in his place—the rest of us defects were thrown into the mouth of Mt. Zaleho. I could remember the heat. Replicas were thrown one by one to die in the lava. It was almost my turn; my eyes were burning with hatred. I cursed Ion, the Score, and the world since then.

Van saw this. He gave a hand, saying that he would spare my life—in exchange; I'll help him destroying the Score. I didn't care who it was, as long as the Score would be destroyed. I didn't care dying, in fact, I WANTED too.

"We split into three teams." Van said. "I'll go with Largo." Asch snapped. "Legretta and Dist, come with me." Van called them then went ahead.

"Oh. Then that leaves us." Arietta looked at me. "C'mon. Let's get this over with." I walked ahead of her. I wanted to get out of the damned place ASAP.

She followed me from behind, but the only thing on my mind right now was finishing the job and getting out of here.

"..I hate it here." She mumbled. "..Me too." I replied. I stopped to look around the whole place.

"I… um… heard from Van what happened to you… here in Mt. Zaleho." She looked at me. "Mmhmm… I'd be happier if he let me die along the defects." I said coldly.

"Don't you like living?" she asked naively. "I don't. Unlike the seventh Ion, I not even a substitute like him. I'm nothing but a trash." I bluntly replied.

"No you aren't!" she raised her voice, I was quite surprised. My eyes widened a bit. But then I got my posture back. "I'm not Ion, Arietta." My voice was calm, but I looked at her sharply. "I didn't say anything like that." She said.

"..We didn't come here to talk." I ended our little argument then searched again. "Sync…" she muttered. She sighed then went searching.

I glance at her by turning my head slightly at the back. I monster suddenly jumps out of, some of the lava burned my arm, "Dammit!" I cursed. "S-sync!" Arietta called. "Stay back!" I yelled.

I began casting, "O storm clouds lose thy blade, Thunder Blade!"

I killed it with one shot, the burn on my arm hurt like hell. I clutched my arm then knelt down. "Damn.." I cursed. Arietta ran toward me then knelt beside me. "Are you okay?!" she asked. "Y-yeah…" I turned away from her, feeling awkward.

I flinched when she held my arm. It's not because of the pain either…

"I'll heal it in a sec." she didn't look at me because she was concentrating healing my burnt skin. Her hand feels soft… Wait, what?

"Done..." she sighed in relief. "…Thanks." I muttered, and then moved my arm a bit. "It's nothing…" she smiled, I looked at her. But then my head just looked away all of a sudden, my face felt hot. And it's not because of the hot temperature in Mt. Zaleho either. Good thing she didn't see me…

Dammit, what's happening?

I just noticed, but we were sitting together. I stood up.

"..We should go now." I called. She stood up and nodded her head. We walked and searched everywhere, still nothing. "Man, it's hot." I complained. "Yeah.." Arietta sighed, we were both breathing heavily.

I turned around to look at Arietta; she seemed tired so I thought…

"Why don't we rest for a while?" I stopped then face her. "Huh? N-no, I'm still okay." She was lying, I know. "Fine. Then I'll rest while you do the entire job." I sat down and closed my eyes. "…" I opened one eye and grinned at her. She made a face. How cute.

I mean—no! No way! Ahh! I kept on yelling mentally, but still keeping my cool.

She sighed then sat down; "Fine…" she looked a way then pouted. I couldn't help but chuckle. I closed my eyes again. "What?" She tilted her head naively. "Nothing." I replied.

"You always say there's nothing." She crossed her arms then pouted again. I chuckled again.

__**Arietta's POV**.__

We rested for a while and talked about different things. That one thing that always gets me frustrated is how Sync can say he's a piece of meat. That's not true! I wanted to tell him he's not, that he's human and it doesn't matter even if he's a replica. Whatever he is, he's real to me. I want to say that to him; but I... don't have the guts.

Sync the Tempest—I never really knew him before. In fact, I didn't care whether he's not nice, at that time. All I thought about was Ion.

I remembered… That time we fought. He still had his mask on.

Everything changed THAT night.

_Flashback_

I was walking in the hallways and overheard Largo and Sync talking.

I was still depressed; the Ion who I thought was the original just died.

"It's just right for that pathetic excuse for a Fon Master died." Sync laughed.

"Sync… If Arietta heard you--." I cut Largo off and entered the room.

"I heard it." I glared at Sync. I grin formed on his face. "It's not funny!" I yelled.

"Yes, it is." He shot back. I advanced toward him to slap him—but he caught my arm.

"Take it back." I growled. "What if I don't?" His expression turned irritated.

Largo didn't interfere; he just watched us and waited.

His grip tightened. I didn't notice Dist was in the room too, he butted in and said, "Sync is just mad because he's nothing more than a defective replica than that seventh replica."

"Huh. Funny." I grinned; he only tightened his grip more. A smirk formed on his face, "I wonder whose replica I am."

He tilted his head slightly, so that at least I could see his eye, it was emerald green. My eyes widened. "You.. are..." he released me, I place a palm on my mouth. "Ion..." I muttered. "How pathetic!" he laughed.

"That Ion that just died… is he?"

"The seventh replica." Dist answered.

Van came in, we all looked at him. "Did I not tell about keeping it from Arietta?" he looked mad. Sync flinched. "N-no… It wasn't their fault.. I-it's mine." I said. Sync looked at me. "Sync, come with me." Van looked really mad. Sync shuddered, Van went outside. Sync followed, he bumped me. "It's all your fault." He growled.

I was filled with different emotions then. He followed Van. I had a bad feeling, so I decided to follow them, Largo warned me. But I insisted.

I followed them all the way, they were in a forest. I hid behind a bush and watched.

Van cornered Sync on a tree. "Look here, I don't have time dealing with your shit. I have been patient with you, but it seems you've abused that." He glared intently at Sync.

"You…" Sync spoke up. Van raised a brow. "You don't have the right to order what I should or shouldn't do!! "He yelled. Van got a hold of his throat and unsheathed his sword with his other hand. "And a replica does? Remember, that I am the one who spared your life." he shot back. "Just kill me already!" he yelled.

I put both my hands on my mouth. "Don't..!" I whispered to myself. Van stabbed him on the shoulder and it went through. Sync grunted, he placed a hand on his bleeding shoulder, blood dripped from his mouth. His eyes covered by his bangs.

Van raised his sword eye level and wiped the blood stained on his sword. He prepared to stab Sync again, "I gave you your life, and I can take it away from you."

"Do it." Sync showed no remorse. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't. After seeing Sync like this. I jumped out of the bush and yelled, "STOP IT!!" my eyes watery. Tears fell down, "Stop it please!" I rubbed my eyes. Sync looked at me with one eye, his other eye closed since blood splattered there.

Van grinned and unsheathed his sword and said: "Stand up, Replica."

Sync stood up grunting. "Don't forget what I said. Understood?" Van said with a deep voice. "Understood." He bluntly replied. Van walked away, I ran toward Sync. He walked forward, trying to avoid me. But I confronted him anyway. His eyes were hidden under his bangs. He kept on walking but eventually he fell. I caught him, my arms wrapped around him.

His head resting on my shoulder, he fell unconscious. His face peaceful, I knelt down with him. My arms still wrapped around him. Tears fell again, "I'm sorry…"

My liger friends help me carry him in his room. I healed his injuries. He was sick; he was sweating; he was breathing heavily and his face was red. I healed all his injuries—but I can't heal his illness.

I removed his jacket, though it was kind of awkward. I blushed slightly as I was removing it.

I wiped his sweat and stayed in the room. "I failed to be with Ion when he was sick before—I won't make the same mistake again." I said to myself. My brother was there and he let out a soft growl, worried about Sync.

"Shh.." I shushed and put a finger on my lips. I told him to go back in the forest quietly.

It was nighttime. He seemed to be okay already. The moonlight shined on his face. I leaned closer to him to see if he was still sick. I placed a hand on his face and caressed it with my thumb. Suddenly he grabbed my hand, I was caught off guard.

"..What..do you think you're doing?" he tried sitting up. "You're awake…" I smiled. He looked away from me. "You haven't answered my question." He said with a lifeless tone.

"I healed most of your wounds…" I trailed off. "..And is playing with my face is a part of it?" he looked at me, expressionless. He got off bed and stood up.

I stood up as well. I walked closer to me. I didn't take a step back, nor did I flinch.

"..Are you afraid?" he asked. I looked up to him. "I asked you a question." His expression serious. "I'm... not..." I replied. I flinched a little when he held my chin, "..I can do anything to you in here, you know?"

"Like crack your head open." He said; his hand slid down to my jaw line, then to my throat. Then on my chest, I blushed madly. "I wonder what I'll see if I punch a hole on your chest." We were still eye to eye. My eyes widened, sweat dropped in my cheek.

"..Now, are you afraid?" he asked once more. I gulped, inhaled then exhaled. "..Y-yes."

"Good." He grinned then put his hand on his side. He sat down on the bed and put a hand on his head. I looked at him, speechless. That was when it started, I wasn't really afraid of him, I was afraid of THAT side of him.

"Why..?" he spoke up. "?" I did an expression that questioned him. "Why did you stop Van?" he didn't look at me, his position still the same. "..I couldn't take it." I answered.

"Can't stand seeing your 'Ion-sama' in pain?" he looked at me, stood up once more and leaned closer to me. Our bodies were touching each other, I blushed again. He was warm; he whispered something in my ear. "..Too bad, I'm not Ion."

He backed away from me, wearing a smirk that made me blush more, and making my heart skip a beat.

I looked away. "About earlier… I'm sorry."

"About what?" he asked, closing his eyes; he put a hand on his waist.

"About.. the replica thing. I was so caught up when you said the 'pathetic excuse for a fon master thing'; I lost my temper. If I hadn't done that, this wouldn't have happened."

"Oh… that. Well, I should thank you." Sync sighed and looked away. "Thank me?" I made a face. "Because of that, I almost died. You should've let Van stabbed me to death." He looked at me.

"Why do you want to die so badly?" I asked. "Ask Van. I don't want to dwell in my past anymore." His expression darkened.

"Sync…" I said softly.

'_Perhaps this is a good thing… At least now, I learned about Sync and got closer to him as well… For me at least.' _

"Tonight, we make a pact." Sync looked at me. "Huh?" I tilted my head naively. "Promise you won't ever bring this up in the future." He looked serious.

My face brightened, I smiled. "Pinky swear." I raised my pinky finger. He chuckled at me. But nonetheless, we pinky sweared.

We broke it then looked at each other. "And um… Thanks, by the way." Sync said, scratching the back of his head, with a slight blush on his face.

I looked on my feet and blushed as well.. "Mm.." I simply replied. I smiled; so did he.

_End of Flashback_

"Arietta? Helllooo!" Sync snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Huh?" I snapped out of it. "You okay?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah.. Just remembered something." I said shyly. "About that night?" he smirked. "Hey! We promised not to bring that up!" I pointed at him.

"What? That's what was remembering too." He grinned, and then placed a finger on my chest. I blushed again. "I'll tell you what you'll see when you put a hole on my chest, a broken heart." I laughed. "Broken? What? Because of Ion?" he asked then withdrew his hand. "Sync… I noticed, you don't get mad when we talk about Ion now." I smiled.

"Huh? Oh right… I guess?" he did that look again. Cute. And once again the cute word pops out again.

'_What I meant with broken heart was like.. Broken into two pieces, the piece that had Ion, and the other piece that had Sync.'_

We talked for a while…

I wonder what will happen next here in Mt. Zaleho.

**ME: Yaaaayy!! Chapter One success!!**

**Asch: Are you planning turning Sync into a perv?!**

**ME: Huh? No, no!**

**Asch: What about the put a hole on Arietta's chest thing?  
**

**ME: …You're the pervert, I never said breast, its chest.**

**Asch: Oh… (Walks away ashamed.)**

**ME: More fluff, fluff, fluff!**

**Arietta&Sync: (Looks at each other then turns head away) *blush* ///// *blush***

**ONTO CHAPTER TWO! Though it may take a while…**


End file.
